Cannibal!
by Raven's Hallow
Summary: She moves in on her victims in a deadly silence, the only warning being her song. Nobody knows her idenity, and when she strikes in Tokyo, choas arrises. But what if the Cannibal has feelings and a heart? What if she falls in love with one of her victims?


**Hey, I'm Raven. This is my first FanFiction so I hope you like it. The plot is strange but I assure you it will be entertaining, funny, and a little gross. But isn't that what makes up a good FanFiction? Well, at least it is in my opinion. **

**Summary:**

**She moves in on her victims in a deadly silence, never giving a chance to allow them to process what is happening, the only warning being her deadly song that plays before their horrible death. She is a Cannibal, and nobody knows who her real identity is. But what if the Cannibal has a heart? What if she falls in love with one of her victims?**

**Vile story, yes, but I was inspired by a girl I once knew. She used to gnaw at her knuckles, saying that her flesh tasted good. Such a strange sight to see, yet fascinating at the same time. **

**Enough of my rambling. Cue story!**

**Cannibal**

**Chapter One – She hits Tokyo**

Utau Tsukiyomi sighed, rolling over so she was on her back. Why did Kukai have to cancel at the last minute? She had gotten so excited over nothing. Why were boys so complicated?  
She continued staring at the TV, wishing that she was with Kukai, seeing his cute, goofy grin, his enthusiastic thumbs-up….

Utau's thought were interrupted by the TV suddenly turning into static and making a terrible screeching sound. Utau winced, putting her hands over her ears. When she realized it was just the TV, she picked up the remote and changed the channel, but the static was still there.

"Maybe a construction worker hit a wire?" Utau mumbled, glancing out the window and at the construction workers who were digging a hole for a reason unknown to her.

Though nothing was on the TV but static, Utau still stayed on the couch. She twirled her hair in her fingers, thinking about how adorable Kukai was last night when he blushed when Ikuto asked him if he loved her.

_I wonder what Ikuto's doing… probably sleeping or relaxing on the roof… I wonder why he does that? I know he's a cat but I've never met a cat who does that… oh yeah, cats like to sleep in the sunlight, of course! I can't believe I forgot. Maybe I can v—_

Once again, Utau was cut off by the TV. But not by static. No, something much worse. She froze, her eyes widening. Her hands began to tremble in fear as she slowly turned around and faced the TV.

In front of her was white. Just white. No pictures, no colors. But on full-blast was the most horrible song known to man.

Cannibal.

The sickening beat continued, and Utau slowly got up, staring at the TV in disbelief.

"_RAH!"_

Utau screamed, stumbling backwards. She got up again and listened closely to the words, praying that it was a mistake.

"_I have a heart, I swear I do _

_But just not baby when it comes to you_

_I get so hungry when you say you love me_

_If you know what good for you_

_I think you're hot_

_I think you're cool_

_You're the kind of guy I'd stalk in school_

_But now that I'm famous you're up my anus_

_Now I'm gonna eat you fool!"_

Utau screamed and burst out the door, tears flooding down her cheeks. No matter how far she ran from the TV, the song still played in her mind. But she wasn't wondering about how the song stayed with her. If anything, she appreciated it, because it told her how much time she had left.

Utau winced at how to hard sidewalk felt on her bare feet, but she needed to save Kukai. People walking to and fro stared at her, some even stopping and asking if she was alright. Utau ignored them, though, because her mind was focused on her wonderful boyfriend, the love of her life. Her pigtails bounced crazily and her bangs flew backwards due to the wind.

She made a sharp right turn, nearly colliding into someone. She climbed over a fence and scrambled through a backyard, anything to get to Kukai's house faster. Even more tears spilled as she remembered Kukai's neighborhood had heavy traffic.

She tried to cross the street to get inside the complex, but the cars were everywhere. She screamed in frustration and at how loud and sickening the song was, throbbing in her mind like a bad headache. She pulled at her hair, desperate and sad. Utau felt even worse when grief washed through her, even though the song was still playing. It was as if the universe was telling her that Kukai was already gone.

She couldn't take it. She ran straight through the traffic, ignoring the honks and curses of the impatient people. She sprinted inside the complex and to his house.

_Please god, _Utau thought as the song got closer and closer to the end. _Please let me make it in time!_

She went as fast as she could, waving her arms around in a desperate attempt to push herself faster. Images of her and Kukai smiling together, kissing together, and hugging raced through her mind, making her more determined. She remembered all the good times they had, and how much history that had as well.

"_I… am… Cannibal_

_Cannibal_

_Cannibal_

_I… am… Cannibal_

_Cannibal _

_I'll eat you up_

_I am!_

_I… am… Cannibal…"_

Utau shrieked; that was the last verse. She pumped her arms back and forth and ran faster than an Olympic runner. Finally, Kukai's house was in view. She heard Kukai scream in agony.

She was too late.

"_I love you…" _The Cannibal sang. _"Hahahaha… I warned you."_

"_RAH!"_

Utau fell to her knees, tears flooding out of her eyes. She sobbed and sobbed, making pitiful blubbering noises. He was gone, and it was all her fault. Her body shuddered violently, her sobs echoing through the large complex. Strangely, though, nobody came out to see what she was crying about.

She slowly stood up, still crying, and stumbled towards his front door. It took a few times to open the door due to the tears blurring her vision, but eventually she got it open.

She gasped, falling backwards. She wailed. She screamed and wailed, tears falling so much she could literally fill up a glass. She pounded at the ground, unable to control herself.

In front of her lay Kukai's head, his eyes wide open, a hole in his scalp. And scattered around the room were bloody bones.

: Cannibal :

Like it? And YES, I know the song is Ke$ha's, but pretend that the Cannibal that ate Kukai wrote it. Okay? Thanks. Review if you want more chapters.


End file.
